Jackie Vs the Truth or Dare of Evil
by Exotos135
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, Brittney gives Jackie one of the hardest dares in her life.


**(Hope's house, Hope's bedroom)**

Jackie, Janna, Sabrina and Chantelle were having a slumber party while Hope slept on her bed nearby, and suddenly, Brittney arrived looking like she had seen a ghost or something. "Alright, Chantelle, looks like Brittney's back from your dare," Jackie said as she tried to hold her laughter.

"I can't believe you dared me to kiss Star Butterfly!" she snapped.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek," Sabrina argued as the rest of the girls laughed out loud.

"But I still kissed her!" the teenager hastily brushed her tongue to try take the, then gave Chantelle an angry look, "But, at least I can have my revenge!"

Chantelle flinched, then relaxed Brittney instead pointed at Jackie, "On you!"

The girls gasped and Jackie nonchalantly replie, "Brittney, Chantelle's the one who gave you the dare-"

"And you're the one who gave her the idea!"

Jackie could only reply, "Fair enough I guess, what's your dare?"

"Since my last dare was disgusting, I want you to do something humiliating and disgusting: go to Safety Kid's house, then go to his room, pucker up and kiss him in the mouth!"

The rest of the girls went "Ooooh" as Jackie notably flinched. "No! I may be known as the cool girl, but I'm not "cool" with this!"

"C'mon, Jackie, you gotta do it!" Sabrina said with excitement.

The rest of the girls followed suit with the encouragement, and eventually, Jackie couldn't keep it in any longer. "Fine, I'll do it."

Everybody cheered, lifted Jackie and left the house to go to the Diaz.

 **(Outside Diaz's house)**

Janna went with Jackie and unlocked the door, letting the girl go inside while she returned with the rest and hid in a bush. Once inside, Jackie made sure to tippy toe her way to the stairs without touching or breaking anything, which was easier said than done since it was practically pitch black down there. Once she managed to get to the staircase, she slowly went up and stopped when she heard someone coming down.

She quickly went back down and hid behind a sculptor that looked rather similar to her...Or it would, if it didn't look like it was made by an amateur. So, once the person left, Jackie quickly went up the stairs and went to the room she believed to belong to Marco, where she caught her breath as she took a look around and finally spotted her primary objective: the sleeping Marco.

She got on the bed, took a deep breath and slowly uncovered the guy when Marco opened the door and uttered "Jackie?" in pure bewilderment.

Hearing his familiar voice made the girl stop and turn to him, "Wait, if you're there, then who's..."

She went back to Not-Marco, and she saw that it was actually Marco's father, Rafael. "I-I can explain this!"

"Please do," Rafael said in both worry and confusion.

 **(One explanation later)**

"So you were going to kiss me while I was asleep just to satisfy a bunch of girls, and Brittney Wong?" Marco asked, earning a couple of nods from Jackie, "I don't know which is harder to believe: the fact that you were going to take advantage of me or the fact that you didn't even bother to tell the girls to shut up."

"But Marco, it's just a simple game of truth or dare," Jackie said, but this only managed to make Marco even angrier, "That, and...I don't think have another excuse."

"Jackie...Get out of here."

"But-"

"Jackie, It's 9 pm, I want to go to sleep and I'm not going until I'm perfectly sure you won't take advantage of me," Marco explained as he reached for the door, "So, for the sake of both of us, leave and don't come here until morning."

Marco left the room and Jackie sighed before leaving as well, feeling sad and guilty of what she almost did.

 **(The next day)**

Marco, ready to go to the academy, opened the door and saw Jackie standing right outside with a warm, genuine smile. "Hi, I saw Star leaving earlier for some reason, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to school together?" she asked.

Marco slapped himself back to reality and nodded. So the two teenagers held hands and walked together to the school as Angie and Rafael watched in approval, and everybody else nearby did in utter confusion.

"So, how did the truth or dare go?" Marco asked.

"I told Brittney to shove it and went back home," Jackie answered with a proud tone.

"Hehe, Jackie, you're awesome."

"And you're even more awesome, Marco."


End file.
